


Or are you just happy to see me?

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 1.8k words of what in the world am i doing, Alternate Universe - Office, Blowjobs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation, actually quite mild, established polygamous relationship, i guess, it's consensual though, its more dirty talk than it is verbal humiliation, the classic hiding under your boss' desk, wow there's a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: Hoseong is the CEO of the Korean branch for SK Telecommunications, and his secretary just so happens to also be his boyfriend. Who can clear out all his schedules if he so wishes. At whim.aka where it's not actually a phone in Hoseong's pocket, and he is just happy to see Sungung ft. Gyeonghwan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck am i doing with my life.

“This is a terrible idea,” Hoseong whispers against Sungung’s lips, his secretary and boyfriend on his lap. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

 

Sungung laughs softly, hand trailing down Hoseong’s abdomen to his belt. “Because,” He gets out, grinding down and undoing the clasp of Hoseong’s belt at the same time. “I’m really fucking horny. And I really want to suck your cock right now.”

 

Right.  _ That _ was why.

 

“My big, powerful CEO boyfriend,” Sungung hums happily, unbuttoning Hoseong’s pants and pulling down the zipper. “Who works so  _ hard _ all the time, who needs to  _ relax _ and let me do all the work, let me drop to my knees and suck his cock, worship him like he deserves.”

 

Hoseong shudders in his chair, his hand moving up to Sungung’s hair, guiding Sungung closer to kiss him. Impatient as always, however, Sungung quickly breaks it, using his leverage to push Hoseong’s chair back and duck down under the desk. Hoseong stiffens, but doesn’t do anything to stop Sungung when he pulls his briefs down to expose his cock.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“That’s the idea,” Sungung smirks, leaning forward to lick the head. He can taste the beading precome on his tongue, and it’s not something he can say he particularly likes, but he’s gotten used to it. At this point it’s almost comforting, if nothing else.

 

Small, kitten licks have Hoseong’s head tilting back, exposing that long, pale neck. Sungung kind of wants to bite it, but he’s got more important things at hand. Or in mouth. Details.

 

He opens his mouth, careful of his teeth, and sinks down. He can vaguely remember the first time he did this, choking, but now it’s smooth, a practiced movement that he can do with his eyes closed. And his eyes  _ do _ close, letting his lids flutter as he hollows his cheeks, and the groan that Hoseong gives is so fucking  _ hot _ .

 

“Shit, Sungung hyung,” Hoseong grits through his teeth. “Shit, you’re so good at this, so pretty-!”

 

Sungung smiles to himself, the edges of his lips curling up, even around his mouthful of Hoseong. Eyes still closed, he relaxes his throat, and lets Hoseong even deeper inside of him, until his nose is pressed to the bare skin of Hoseong’s crotch.

 

He can hear gasps, Hoseong’s patience running out as his pleasure builds, and that familiar hand makes its way into Sungung’s hair, and he grips a handful, tugging. Sungung whines around his cock, choking a little, just the way he knows Hoseong likes it, and Hoseong wants to fuck, wants to  _ fuck _ his cock down Sungung’s throat, wants to make him  _ take it _ .

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Hoseong compliments, his eyes trained onto where his dick is disappearing into Sungung’s mouth with each bob of his boyfriend’s head. “So pretty like this, with my cock in your mouth, with a dick down your throat. You were made to suck cock, weren’t you? Born to suck my cock?”

 

Sungung whines again, his eyes fluttering open, looking up at Hoseong. There’s a sharp intake of breath, and Sungung  _ knows _ the picture that he makes, knows that Hoseong loves him like this, on his knees, tears pooling in his eyes.

 

“Good, so good,” Hoseong praises, and Sungung preens at it. He arches his back, nuzzles his head into Hoseong’s hand, and continues sucking like a good boy, like a good kitten. He leans his cheek onto Hoseong’s thigh, softly, licking like a kitten, like Hoseong’s good kitten. “So fucking pretty and so good for me.”

 

Sungung almost purrs, his hand coming up to stroke Hoseong as his lips close around the base, tongue flicking where Sungung knows Hoseong is the most sensitive. He wants to please Hoseong, wants to be good, the best, for him, and he knows,  _ knows _ exactly how to make Hoseong a big pile of goo.

 

Because even though Sungung is Hoseong’s good kitten, the one with all the power in his palms, is still the one on his knees.

 

Sungung knows this, as does Hoseong, but sometimes, Sungung likes to let Hoseong forget, likes to let Hoseong pretend. It’s a fun game that they play, but at the very end, it’s all Sungung, Sungung,  _ Sungung _ .

 

The door to Hoseong’s office opens, and Hoseong jolts, but Sungung knows that he’s cancelled all of Hoseong’s appointments and told everyone else very explicitly that they should not be disturbed, and therefore the only one that would be walking in on them would be-

 

“Gyeonghwan hyung,” Hoseong breathes, and Sungung can just  _ see _ the smile on Gyeonghwan’s face as he walks into the office. “You’re back.”

 

“I am,” Gyeonghwan says, walking towards the desk and leaning over it to press a greeting kiss to Hoseong’s lips. “Have you seen Sungung? He wasn’t at his desk when I-” Gyeonghwan’s eyes flick downwards, and Sungung greets him from where he’s still pumping, sucking Hoseong’s cock with a smile and a cute little peace sign. “ _ Well _ , that explains it. Hello, Sungung,” He says, and Sungung pulls away from his mission to Get Hoseong Off to kiss Gyeonghwan.

 

Back to the mission at hand. 

 

“Mm, what a nice sight to return to,” Gyeonghwan teases as he walks around the table to drape himself over Hoseong’s back, the both of them looking down at Sungung. Gyeonghwan’s got that smile on his face, that genial one that makes you want to punch him in the face because you know that he’s patronizing you, but you can’t bring yourself to because he looks so damn sincere. Hoseong’s face is flushed red, and it’s really cute, if Sungung does say so himself, considering he put that flush there.

 

Sungung blinks up at the both of them, sinking down onto Hoseong’s cock again, and Hoseong’s breath hitches. Gyeonghwan’s smile widens, and he leans forward to kiss Hoseong’s neck, the sensitive skin just under his ear, the juncture between neck and shoulder, the devil that he is.

 

“Our Hoseong,” He murmurs. “The CEO of the Korean Branch of SK Telecommunications, at his desk with his pants pushed under his ass - and it’s a very glorious ass, I might add,” He says, punctuating his words with a chuckle. “With his secretary sucking him off, taking his cock into his throat. Our Hoseong spread out like a whore on his chair.”

 

“Fuck-” Hoseong gasps, tilting his head back, but it only exposes more of that glorious neck for Gyeonghwan to ravage, to leave love bites where he can, where he  _ wants to _ , humming in contentment as he does. “Fuck, Sungung hyung- Gyeonghwan hyung-!”

 

Sungung enjoys this, enjoys watching Hoseong come apart by their hands. It’s glorious, the undoing of such a powerful man, and Sungung wants to take this moment and shatter it, keep its shards with him, wants to own and possess this man, these  _ two  _ men, wants them all for himself to keep, keep,  _ keep _ .

 

“Come,” Gyeonghwan commands, his eyes locked onto Sungung’s. “Inside his mouth, go on. You know how Sungung likes it when you come down his throat, when you tell him he’s a good boy, don’t you? And  _ you _ like being a good boy, don’t you Hoseong? Don’t you want to make Sungung happy?”

 

“Yes-” Hoseong hiccups, hiding his face in Gyeonghwan’s arm, but Gyeonghwan doesn’t let him, guides his face and makes sure he looks down at Sungung, who’s peering up at him through large, round spectacles. “Yes, I want to be good for Sungung hyung, want to make him happy.”

 

“That’s a good boy,” Gyeonghwan praises, kissing him on the cheek. “There we go, go on, then. Fuck his throat until you come, until he’s crying from it.”

 

And Hoseong does. Damn it all, but he does. He’s flushed from exertion, and he can’t deny that he’s embarrassed because of how degrading Gyeonghwan’s words are, but it’s good, and these are the two that he trusts; If he can’t trust them, he can’t trust anyone. So Hoseong lets himself fall, gives in, throws his head back and pants, lets Gyeonghwan kiss him until his lungs are burning, fucks into Sungung’s throat until he’s coming, a guttural moan tearing its way from his throat, hips jerking erratically.

 

Sungung, Sungung the tease, the devil with an angel’s smile, holds his hips down and  _ sucks _ , prolonging Hoseong’s orgasm, wringing more and more from him, until he’s utterly spent and then even more. Hoseong’s gasping, writhing, trying to get over from the overstimulation because  _ sensitive, sensitive, hyung! _ but Sungung doesn’t stop, continues, and fuck, it’s starting to hurt-!

 

Sungung pulls off just in time before the pleasure-pain falls off into just pain, and Hoseong slumps against the back of his chair, tired out. Sungung giggles, licking his lips, but Gyeonghwan tuts and reaches into Hoseong’s desk drawer to pull out a tube of lip balm.

 

“Licking them just dries them out more,” He scolds, one hand helping Sungung to stand up and sit on Hoseong’s desk, and the other helping him to apply the lip balm. “I’ve told you this.”

 

Sungung grins back at him, completely unrepentant, and Gyeonghwan sighs, shaking his head. They both look down at Hoseong, who’s staring up at them with something akin to stars in his eyes, and they laugh.

 

“You tired him out,” Gyeonghwan teases, running a gentle hand through Hoseong’s hair. “Look at him, how’s he going to work now?”

 

Sungung scoffs. “Like you had any intention of letting him work when the first thing you did after landing was come straight to the office.”

 

Gyeonghwan smiles that genial smile again, and Sungung wonders if he can punch his boyfriend in the face. It wouldn’t get him fired, considering Gyeonghwan is the head of SK Telecommunications’ newest foray into Chinese markets. Human Resources can’t really reach him here in Korea, right?

 

Well. That, and Gyeonghwan wouldn’t do that to him, anyway.

 

“Sungung hyung’s turned on,” Hoseong comments, and Gyeonghwan’s gaze is immediately drawn to Sungung’s crotch. He then laughs, because here are two CEOs of one of the largest telecommunication companies in South Korea, together with one of their secretaries, and they’re looking at said secretary’s crotch, who is also coincidentally, sitting on said CEO’s desk.

 

“Well then,” Gyeonghwan quips, as though he were being greatly inconvenienced. “That’s something we have to rectify, won’t we?” He kisses Hoseong’s cheek again as he helps his boyfriend pulls up his briefs and do up his pants again, Sungung’s nimble fingers doing up Hoseong’s belt easily. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

 

Hoseong blinks up at Gyeonghwan, then takes his outstretched hand. Sungung hops off the table and makes to take the other one when Gyeonghwan grabs Sungung around the waist and hoists him over his shoulder.

 

“Jang Gyeonghwan!” Sungung yells. “Put me down!”

 

Gyeonghwan smirks, amused, glancing up at Sungung. He shares a  _ look _ with Hoseong, their hands still intertwined, and refuses. “Calm down, Sungung.”

 

“Like hell I’ll calm down!”

 

Hoseong knows the kind of scene they’re causing, the looks that they’re probably getting. But honestly, with his boyfriends with him like this, he can’t really bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~In which I still cannot write long fics.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I initially wanted to make MaRin the CEO of LGD, but considering LGD is a chilli sauce company, it didn't seem as prestigious, so I just made him CEO of SKT's Chinese branch. I am well aware that no such thing (and will never) exists. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Twitter]() crying about League nerds.


End file.
